


Mirrored

by marvelsquake



Series: QuakeRider fluff [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, little angsty? Maybe, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake
Summary: In the early hours of the morning Daisy is suddenly hit by the realization that her life with Robbie and their baby wasn't that different from how her parents happily lived until Hydra struck, and wonders what could've been.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wlammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlammy/gifts).



Robbie slowly opened one eye and grunted, he was tired, god was he tired. Lazily, he turned his head looking for his wife. She was supposed to be lying next to him but all he could feel as he reached out were cold sheets. Robbie blindly reached for his phone that was charging on the bedside table and disconnected it from the charger. He huffed “ _Oh, dios mío._ ” when he saw what time it was. It was early, _very_ early, but the sun was already up and had illuminated their bedroom with a soft warm glow.

Robbie knew where Daisy was, and wondered why he didn’t wake up like he normally would when she got up. Maybe he really was _that_ tired. He let out a big yawn and moved to the side of his bed, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed before touching the hardwood floor. With a grunt he stretched out his limbs, trying to loosen his muscles and finally stood up. Clad in only his boxers, he felt a shiver coming down his spine and quickly decided that maybe a shirt would be better. He rubbed his face in a last attempt of ridding him of his sleep before slowly making his way to where he knew he could find Daisy.

He would never get enough of the sight in front of him. It was moments like these he wished he brought his phone to snap a picture, not that it would convey the true beauty, but it would be a nice memory nonetheless. “ _Maybe tomorrow morning…_ ” he thought, he could not drag himself away from the picture perfect moment right now, anyway.

Daisy sat in a rocking chair and softly hummed to the baby in her arms, their daughter,supported by a nursing pillow. The same morning light that shone in their bedroom illuminated the nursery that was painted in soft neutral tones and it made it look even more ethereal than it already was. Daisy had probably heard their baby cry out for a feeding and she had gotten out of bed quietly to let him sleep. Robbie leaned against the doorframe; he knew Daisy had already noticed him standing there, looking at her, (she was a super spy after all), but she chose to not yet acknowledge him. Daisy’s gentle humming was accompanied by the slow sound of sleepy suckling, and Robbie gazed at the baby’s little starfish hand lazily pawing at Daisy’s chest.

“Hey,” he said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene. 

Daisy looked up with a faint smile, “Hey.” She replied and adjusted the hold on her daughter. A little protest was quickly soothed as she continued to nurse.

“I didn’t hear you get up,” Robbie said, as he stepped closer and leaned against the changing table. There wasn’t much space in the nursery for both of them to sit down but Robbie was fine with standing.

Daisy smirked, “You were dead to the world.”

“Sorry.” Robbie smiled apologetically and picked the small stuffed monkey (of course a baby shower gift from Fitz) from next to the changing table and absentmindedly started fidgeting with the soft toy’s limbs. “I thought I was on diaper duty this morning, by the way?” he suddenly recalled.

“It’s okay, she was hungry, and that’s a service only I can currently provide.” Daisy said with a tired smile. “And the diaper was excellent, you’d be very proud!” Her nose wrinkled up in cheerful disgust. 

Robbie grinned, “Will you wake me up tomorrow at least?”

Daisy hummed in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to her baby.

Ava was only a few months old and already a handful in many ways, something they had already expected with their combined genes... But even though they were tired, grumpy, and in Daisy’s case; sore, they were never happier.

“Hey, are you okay?” Robbie asked concerned as he saw tears welling up in his wife’s eyes. “Is she hurting you?” recalling the days were nursing was still pretty painful for Daisy.

Daisy shook her head and freed one of her arms, careful not to jostle Ava and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “No, I’m fine. She’s good.” Hating how hormones were still making her a weepy mess from time to time.

Robbie knew never to push and only slowly nodded. It always took Daisy a few seconds to open up, so Robbie just waited patiently. 

“I was just thinking of my parents, my mom especially.”

Robbie looked up, “Your parents? As in Coulson and May or -?”

Daisy let out a chuckle. She had never really explicitly called Coulson and May her parents but in every sense of the way they were, it had become sort of a silent agreement between them. She did ask them if they wanted to be Ava’s grandparents, as Robbie and her were both parentless, which was a role they both gladly accepted.

“No, my actual mom and dad. Cal and Jiaying.”

Robbie slowly nodded, he didn’t really know where she was headed but silently encouraged her to go on. 

“You know the story, how I was taken as a baby after my mom was abducted by Hydra and…” Daisy felt a lump in her throat, shivering at the thought at what Whitehall had done to her mother.

“It’s okay. I know.”

Daisy was grateful she didn’t actually have to utter the words. “My dad… his whole life was his family. He was a good man, a doctor, and in one fell swoop we were taken from him… I always knew it devastated him, drove him crazy. Made him do the things he did. But I just realized that Ava was around my age when I got taken from him and…” tears now freely started to roll down Daisy’s cheeks. “I can’t imagine the pain of losing you two.” Daisy swiftly dried her tears with her sleeve again before they accidentally dropped on her daughter’s head. “I would’ve gone absolutely insane.” 

Robbie swallowed, “Me too”, as the horrifying thought of losing the two people he loved most (besides his baby brother) entered his brain. He shuddered and firmly changed his attention to Daisy and Ava instead.

Ava in the mean time had stopped nursing and was slowly dozing off in mother’s arms. Daisy let out a sigh and adjusted her bathrobe. Looking down at her sleepy child she counted herself lucky and lovingly traced the baby’s little ear shell with her finger. “My parents. They didn’t deserve it.”

Robbie only nodded and carefully took Ava from Daisy’s arms. He held her up by the window to catch a glimpse of her sweet little face. For a moment, the baby opened her eyes and Robbie thought for what might be the thousandth time how there were galaxies of ancient wisdom hidden in those big brown eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her chubby cheeks; she had that perfect baby scent that smelled of flowers and milk. 

Robbie rocked Ava back and forth a couple times before he felt her grow heavy. She thankfully didn’t wake up from being lowered into her crib, which she normally had a knack of. Robbie peered into the wooden crib and felt a sense of peace just watching her sleep. Daisy joined him and rested her head against his shoulder, a silent gesture for him to wrap his arm around her so she could cuddle into his side.

“Do you sometimes wonder how your life would be if it all never happened?” Robbie asked in a whispered tone. 

“Sometimes,” she replied and softly smiled “I would’ve grown up in Milwaukee with two parents, a nice house, maybe even some siblings. Probably a dog…”

“A picture perfect family.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She sighed, “But I learned it’s better not to dwell on those things. I’ve found closure and I have you and now, our daughter, my family from SHIELD, of course Gabe, and some _very_ crazy stories to tell.”

“You sure do.” Robbie replied and kissed her on top of her head.

They stood there in silence, just watching their daughter sleep for a few more minutes before Daisy let out a big yawn.

“Let’s catch some more sleep before this little monster wakes up again, demanding attention.” Robbie joked lightheartedly. They had already abandoned a normal sleeping schedule since Ava was born, anyway. They could use the extra sleep.

Daisy stifled another yawn, “Please.” As they toggled the baby monitor on and made their way back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this as the storyline of Skye finding her parents (and getting her powers) in season 2 might be one of my favorites. I apologize if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
